Everything Changes Them
by citramaulida
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau dijahili oleh seseorang yang masih satu sekolah tapi kau tidak mengenalnya? Kesal bukan main lah yang dirasakan Tanimura Chieri ketika bertemu Uchiha Shisui. tapi kekesalan itu berubah setelah Chieri membalaskan dendamnya pada Shisui. ada apakah gerangan? /OOC, OC, AU, RnR?/


**WARNING: OOC, gaje, typo(s), authornya masih junior, baru coba-coba ngepost, d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO UDAH BACA, MOHON TINGGALKAN REVIEW DEMI KELANCARAN AUTHOR MENULIS/MEMBUAT FF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di langit Konoha membuat Chieri bersemangat untuk pergi menuntut ilmu. Pagi ini ia nampak berseri-seri. Sambil fokus menyetir mobil jazznya, ia bersenandung kecil dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Cuaca pagi ini memang berjodoh dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Lensa birunya yang terlihat berbinar-binar, ukiran senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, dan rambut biru muda panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda membuatnya benar-benar menunjukkan aura kecantikannya pagi ini.

Tidak terasa 15 menit di dalam mobil, kini Chieri telah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Sorot matanya sudah menarget sebuah tempat untuk ditempati mobilnya. Saat ia hampir sampai pada tempat yang diinginkannya untuk parkir, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport merah dari arah yang berlawanan mendahului dan menempati tempat parkir itu. Dan hal itu membuat Chieri kesal.

"Hei!" dengan penuh kekesalan Chieri menekan klakson mobilnya. Sepertinya moodnya pagi ini telah dikacaukan dengan hal sepele ini.Chieri melepas seatbelt-nya dan berkacak pinggang keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda yang keluar dari mobil sport merah tersebut. Mulutnya sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mengomeli pemuda yang menyerobot parkirnya itu. "Bisakah kau memindahkan mobilmu ke tempat parkir yang lain? Aku duluan yang sampai sini," pinta Chieri.

"Kau yang datang duluan? Gomen, tapi aku yang menempatinya duluan," balas pemuda itu sambil memberi tatapan meremehkan yang membuat Chieri semakin kesal dengannya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau aku yang hampir mencapai tempat ini duluan!"

"Ya, lalu?" pemuda itu membalas omelan Chieri dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Pindahkan mobilmu ke tempat yang lain," pinta Chieri sekali lagi.

" _Yada_. Lagipula, banyak tempat parkir yang masih kosong, kan?"

"Tapi aku yang..." belum selesai Chieri berbicara, sudah dipotong pembicaraannya oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Perlu kau tahu bahwa siapa yang cepat, dia yang mendapatkan. Kau tadi memang datang terlebih dahulu daripada aku, tapi aku lebih cepat daripada kau. Jadi, aku yang berhak mendapatkan tempat parkir itu. Mengerti?" pemuda itu memberi forehead-poke kepada Chieri seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aw!"

"Dasar payah," gumam pemuda berambut spiky hitam itu dan kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Chieri dengan gaya berjalannya yang meletakkan tangannya di saku celana.

"Jangan kira aku tak mendengarnya, ya!" seru Chieri dari kejauhan. Namun tetap saja tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. "Kusso! Menyebalkan sekali dia!" dengusnya sambil mengusap dahi.

.

.

.

.

.

Chieri berjalan cepat menuju ke kelasnya dengan memasang wajah yang masih kesal karena di parkiran tadi. Ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang ditujunya, kedua temannya —Atsuko dan Yuka—menyambutnya dengan beberapa rentetan pertanyaan.

"Wajahmu kenapa kusut begitu?" tanya Atsuko.

"Aku sedang kesal," jawab Chieri singkat.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Ceritakan kepada kami, siapa dan apa yang membuatmu memasang wajah tidak menyenangkan seperti itu di pagi yang cerah ini," Yuka menggeser duduknya menjadi sebelah Chieri.

"Di parkiran tadi ada seorang siswa laki-laki yang menyerobot tempat parkirku, dan itu cukup membuatku kesal pagi ini," Chieri menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi, kau kesal hanya karena sebuah tempat parkir? Haha. Ayolah, Chieri-chan, bukannya tempat parkir di sekolah ini masih ada banyak?" ucap Atsuko seraya meledek Chieri yang kesal hanya karena masalah tempat parkir.

"Tapi aku yang datang duluan!" tepis Chieri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa siswa laki-laki yang sudah menyerobot parkirmu itu?" tanya Yuka.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengenalnya. Yang kutahu hanyalah dia memakai mobil sport merah," kata Chieri agak mengingatnya.

"Yang memakai mobil sport merah itu banyak, tau," celetuk Atsuko.

"Tapi setahuku dari siswa-siswa lain, hanya anak band lah yang memiliki mobil seperti itu. Kurasa dia adalah salah satu anggota band," jelas Yuka seraya menebak-nebak siapa yang menyerobot parkir sahabatnya itu. "Oh ya, penampilannya seperti apa?" lanjut Yuka bertanya.

"Dia berambut spiky hitam dan gaya berjalannya sok keren sekali. Huh!" kata Chieri yang masih kesal karena di parkiran tadi.

"Berambut spiky hitam? Mungkin dia adalah Uchiha Shisui, gitaris band The Uchihas itu," kata Yuka sambil menepuk bahu Chieri.

"Jadi, namanya Shisui?" tanya Chieri untuk meyakinkan.

"Yap,"

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah bertemu anggota band di sekolah ini," celetuk Atsuko jahil.

"Beruntung apanya? Parkirku diserobot, dia menonjok dahiku dengan kedua jarinya, terakhir, dia mengatakanku payah. APA ITUMASIH BISA KAU SEBUT BERUNTUNG, HEE?!" dumel Chieri di depan wajah Atsuko dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu.

"Hei, tenanglah, Chieri-chan," Yuka mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang kesal itu.

"Anak band itu keren tahu. Apalagi vokalisnya, Uchiha Itachi. Astaga, dia keren sekali. Kyaaaaaa!" seru Atsuko yang membuat Yuka dan Chieri melemparkan ekspresi sweat drop. Sadar jika diberi tatapan sweat drop oleh kedua sahabatnya, Atsuko pun hanya membalas dengan cengiran dan dua jarinya yang membentuk lambang peace. "Hehehe, gomen,"

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Kelas Chieri baru saja menyelesaikan pelajarannya. Chieri berjalan menuju kantin bersama Atsuko dan Yuka sambil mendiskusikan sedikit tentang pelajaran tadi. Di kantin, Chieri bertemu dengan pemuda yang menyerobot parkirnya tadi. Chieri menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan. Merasa salah seorang sahabatnya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, Yuka pun bertanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Yuka.

"Dialah yang menyerobot parkirku tadi," Chieri menunjuk ke pemuda yang menyerobotnya di parkiran.

"Ternyata benar, itu Uchiha Shisui," kata Yuka yakin akan jawabannya tadi pagi.

"Awas saja dia nanti," gumam Chieri kesal. "Atsuko, Yuka, ayo kita cari tempat duduk untuk makan," ajak Chieri setelah memalingkan wajahnya.

Chieri dan kedua sahabatnya duduk di meja yang posisinya tidak terlalu pojok namun sering menjadi jalanan siswa yang melewati kantin. Mata Chieri menangkap siluet Shisui dan seorang temannya dari kejauhan. Ia yakin kalau Shisui akan melewati jalanan di dekatnya. Chieri pun mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membalaskan dendamnya atas kejadian pagi tadi.

Bingo.

Ternyata benar dugaan Chieri. Ia bisa melihat jelas Shisui dan temannya yang sedang membawa bekal masing-masing hendak melewati jalanan di dekatnya. Chieri pun memanjangkan kaki kirinya keluar dari bawah meja. Chieri mulai menghitung mundur dari dalam hati seiring dengan langkah Shisui yang semakin dekat.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

Langkah Shisui semakin dekat dengan meja yang ditempati Chieri. Dalam hati Chieri memiliki harapan agar rencananya berhasil karena ia melihat Shisui sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan temannya tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1!!

BRUK!

Kaki Shisui tersandung kaki Chieri yang berada di luar meja makan. Siswa-siswi kantin yang memperhatikan pun memiliki berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang kaget, sampai ada siswi yang tercengang karena bagaimana bisa siswa sekeren dia terjatuh hanya karena seorang gadis yang sedang iseng. Mungkin dalam benaknya ia berpikir, _apakah dia tidak memperhatikan jalan?_ Yang tertawa paling keras adalah Chieri, sedangkan yang paling kaget adalah teman Shisui yang tak menyangka bagaimana Shisui terjatuh.

"HAHAHA!" Chieri terbahak keras melihat lawannya jatuh.

Shisui bangkit dengan wajah yang agak memerah karena malu ditertawakan oleh hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin. Ia berbalik menghadap Chieri sambil merapikan bajunya yang kusut. Setelah beberapa saat Shisui mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya ke kantin, keadaan kantin kembali seperti semula. Mungkin karena mereka takut Shisui membentaknya, mengumpat, dan lain sebagainya yang sekiranya itu sangat buruk jika dilakukan.

"Apakah kau yang membuatku terjatuh?" tanya Shisui menghadap ke Chieri.

"Iie. Bukan aku yang membuatmu terjatuh, tapi itu salahmu karena kau tidak memperhatikan jalan," Chieri tersenyum sinis menanggapi pertanyaan Shisui.

"Matte. Kau yang tadi pagi itu, kan?" Shisui baru menyadari kalau yang membuatnya terjatuh adalah siswi yang parkirnya ia serobot tadi pagi.

"Ya,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Shisui lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang salah, tapi kau sendiri kenapa tidak memperhatikan jalan saat berjalan," jawab Chieri dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Tapi aku tidak akan terjatuh kalau kakimu itu tidak berada di luar meja,"

"Kenapa kakiku? Apa ada yang salah? Mau kuposisikan di luar maupun di dalam meja,tetap saja itu tidak akan mengubah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Harusnya kau bisa lebih mengawasi jalanan kalau berada di dalam keramaian seperti ini. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang sepertiku ini, yang memposisikan salah satu kakinya di luar meja. Kenapa kau hanya menyalahkanku saja, huh?" jelas Chieri panjang lebar.

"Beraninya kauuu!" Shisui mengepalkan tangannya sebelum ia mengangkat tanganitu dan mendaratkannya di wajah Chieri. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi ia menahan nafas sesak di dada. Ia tak mungkin menyakiti seorang gadis karena itu hanya menunjukkannya kalau dia adalah pengecut. Ya, laki-laki yang berani melawan seorang wanita hanyalah pengecut.

Teman Shisui—Itachi—pun menepuk bahu Shisui yang menanandakan kalau ia harus bersabar dan lebih tenang dalam mengahadapi situasi seperti ini. Meskipun sebenarnya Shisui masih geram akan perlakuan Chieri, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menghela nafas berat dan mengambil lagi kotak makannya yang sudah kosong yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu pergi bersama Itachi meninggalkan kantin. Sebelum itu ia hanya memberi sedikit death glare kepada Chieri.

Sedangkan Chieri masih menyungging senyum kemenangan di bibirnya, kemudian kembali meminum minumannya. Dalam hati ia bersorak kemenangan karena berhasil menaklukkan lawannya. Poin saat ini adalah 1-1.

"Kau yang melakukannya, Chieri?" tanya Atsuko.

"Ya, aku sangat kesal dengannya. Tapi sekarang aku sedikit puas karena berhasil mempermalukan dia di depan siswa-siswalain di kantin," jawab Chieri menyombongkan diri.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa seberani itu menjatuhkan sedikit kekerenan seorang gitaris band di sekolah," komentar Yuka.

"Aku tak peduli dia mengenalku atau tidak, tapi kalau dia mencari masalah denganku, terima saja balasannya dariku," tukas Chieri.

.

.

.

.

.

Shisui menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Di sana suasananya tidak terlalu ramai, jadi ia bisa menenangkan diri dari masalah apapun yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia tiduran di rerumputan dengan tangan di belakang kepalanya dan menatap langit biru. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sampai kejadian yang memalukan di kantin yang ia alami.

" _Baka!_ " rutuknya di dalam hati.Hembusan angin membuat Shisui semakin betah di sini dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia ingin menghilangkan semua beban yang ada di pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya. Shisui dapat merasakan itu, ia pun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Bernafas," jawab Shisui singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ya, jelas-jelas dilakukan oleh semua makhluk hidup.

"Maksudku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Itachi yang meralat pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak ada," Shisui tak menoleh ke sahabatnya, melainkan tetap memandangi langit yang cerah.

"Kau berbohong?" selidik Itachi.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" Shisui mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menoleh ke Itachi. "Saat ini benar-benar tidak ada yang kupikirkan," sambungnya sambil menekuk satu lututnya.

"Kejadian di kantin tadi?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin disinggung soal itu," Shisui membuang pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Aku tahu kau kesal soal kejadian itu,"

"Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau dirinya dipermalukan seperti itu?" nada bicara Shisui mulai meninggi.

"Baiklah, aku tahu itu. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja soal kejadian tadi," saran Itachi.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa,"

"Ehm.. cobalah untuk mencari kegiatan yang membuatmu lupa waktu," Itachi menggaruk sedikit kepalanya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kepada sahabatnya yang sedang kesal.

Alis Shisui bertautan begitu mendengar saran Itachi selanjutnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sahabatnya. "Lupa waktu?" ulang Shisui.

"Ya.. seperti kau melakukan hobimu," jawab Itachi. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita memanggil Izuna dan Obito untuk latihan?" ajak Itachi.

"Latihan? Tapi Madara-sensei bukannya sedang tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Shisui.

"Kenapa harus menunggu Madara-sensei? Apa salahnya kalau latihan sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku sedang bosan memegang gitar. Jariku cukup malas untuk melakukannya hari ini," jawab Shisui sambil melihat tangannya dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Kau mau bermain basket?" tawar Itachi.

"Boleh juga," ucap Shisui menyetujui.

"Ayo, kita ke lapangan basket," Itachi beranjak beridiri.

"Tapi kurasa tidak seru kalau tidak ada Izuna dan Obito," potong Shisui yang kemudian ikut berdiri juga.

"Tinggal ajak saja mereka. Kalau tidak mau, kita berdua saja yang bermain basket," tukas Itachi kemudian melangkah mendahului Shisui yang menyusul di belakang.

Shisui dan Itachi pun meninggalkan taman belakang dan mencari kedua teman mereka—Izuna dan Obito.

Izuna dan Obito tidak menolak tawaran Itachi untuk bermain basket. Saat mereka di lapangan, mereka bertemu dengan tim basket Yahiko, siswa yang menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah ini.

"Yahiko, bolehkah kami meminjam bola basketmu itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Apakah kalian ingin bermain basket?" tanya Yahiko.

"Iie, kami ingin bermain tenis," jawab Obito ngasal. "Ya, tentu saja kami ingin bermain basket lah," lanjutnya dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian melawan kami?" tantang Nagato, siswa yang sedang memegang bola basket.

"Baiklah, kami terima tantanganmu," sahut Shisui mantap.

Tim Itachi dan tim Yahiko pun beradu kemampuan basket masing-masing. Sedangkan tanpa mereka sadari, di pinggir lapangan ada Chieri, Yuka, dan Atsuko yang kebetulan sedang melewati lapangan basket.

Saat hendak melempar bola ke arah Itachi, lemparan Shisui tidak sengaja mengenai Chieri yang sedang berjalan tepat di belakang Itachi. Karena lemparan yang lumayan keras, Chieri hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh pingsan. Yuka, Atsuko, dan semua yang sedang bermain basket pun menghampiri Chieri.

"Astaga, dia, kan..." batin Shisui kaget melihat siapa yang dibuatnya pingsan.

"Chieri-chan! Bangunlah, Chieri!" Atsuko panik dan menepuk-nepuk wajah Chieri.

"Yuka-chan, apakah temanmu itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kurasa dia pingsan," jawab Yuka cepat. "Siapa yang melemparkan bolanya?" tanya Yuka setengah berteriak di antara kerumunan siswa.

Spontan semuanya melirik ke Shisui. Shisui sendiri merasa seperti akan mendapatkan impas lagi dari Chieri. Padahal ia tidak sengaja melemparkannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus bersabar untuk menjalani hari ini di sekolah.

"A-Aku tidak sengaja melemparnya tadi," ucap Shisui gugup.

"Tapi kau, kan, yang melemparnya? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Yuka agak membentak. Ia tak suka melihat sahabatnya dibiarkan pingsan.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau melempar bola dan mengenai seseorang, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu!" tegas Yahiko sebagai siswa ekstrakulikuler basket yang lebih berpengalaman.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab," karena merasa terdesak, Shisui tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk kabur. Ia juga tak ingin dicap pengecut oleh Yahiko. Ia pun menggendong Chieri yang tergeletak lemas tak berdaya menuju ke UKS." _merepotkan sekali,_ "gerutunya dalam hati. Yuka dan Atsuko hanya mengekor di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Chieri perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mencoba mengerjap walau kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing dan pandangannya masih belum seberapa jelas.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Chieri pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah sadar kau rupanya," jawab Shisui yang sedang membaca buku di sofa UKS yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur Chieri.

"Kau? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku tadi?" tanya Chieri yang mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku tidak sengaja melemparmu bola basket, lalu kau pingsan, dan aku membawamu ke UKS agar aku terlihat bertanggung jawab," ujar Shisui sambil membalik halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Jadi, kau yang melemparnya?!" nada Chieri mulai meninggi.

"Gomen," balas Shisui singkat dengan wajah yang begitu santai tanpa memperhatikan Chieri.

"Di mana Atsuko dan Yuka?"

"Mereka berdua tidak bisa menemanimu karena ada jam mata pelajaran yang tidak boleh mereka lewatkan," kata Shisui setelah menutup buku yang ia baca dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak ke luar UKS.

"Matte! Kau sendiri mau ke mana?" tanya Chieri.

"Kembali ke kelasku. Lagipula kau sudah sadar, kan," jawab Shisui yang masih terus berjalan ke luar tanpa menoleh ke Chieri.

"Ehm... Arigatou, sudah menolongku," ucap Chieri agak gugup.

Shisui menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, namun tidak sampai menghadap Chieri.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih juga rupanya. Kukira kau akan tetap bersikap sombong," sindir Shisui.

"Hee? Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakanku sombong? Kau, kan, sudah menolongku, jadi sewajarnya aku berterima kasih padamu," protes Chieri yang tidak terima jika Shisui mengatakannya sombong.

"Kapan aku menolongmu? Kalau bukan aku yang melemparmu dengan bola basket, tidak mungkin aku yang membawamu ke UKS," kata Shisui dengan nada agak ketus yang membuat Chieri mulai kembali jengkel kepadanya. "Sudahlah, simpan saja terima kasihmu untuk lain waktu," tukasnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Chieri.

"Kau yang sombong, baka! Sudah baik aku mengatakan terima kasih, kau malah membalasnya seperti itu. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengatakan terima kasih kepadamu lagi. Huh!" gerutu Chieri sendiri sambil melipat lengan di dada. Ia tak peduli Shisui sedang mendengarkannya atau tidak—baginya sama saja. Mau ia akan menyerocos sampai mulut berbusa pun, jika Shisui sudah seperti itu, rasanya tak jauh beda seperti berbicara dengan benda mati. Berbicara dan menasehati sebanyak apapun, tetap saja tak akan dihiraukan.

.

.

.

Shisui memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan wajah datar. Ia beruntung karena saat ia memasuki kelas, kebetulan sedang jam pelajaran kosong. Lagi pula ia juga tak begitu menyukai jam pelajaran ini—jam pelajaran Danzo-sensei. Ia beringsut duduk di tempat duduknya di bangku paling kiri di baris kedua. Tak ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan selain membaca buku novel yang ia ambil dari lokernya sejak sampai di sekolah tadi. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun nampak sibuk dengan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan saatjam pelajaran kosong ini. Saat pikiran dan sorot matanya sedang fokus dengan buku yang sedang dibaca, tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas mengenai belakang kepalanya, dan itu sudah mulai mengganggunya.

"Hoi!" seru Shisui sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja!"

"Cih," Shisui kembali mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya dengan buku yang ia baca. Belum sampai satu halaman ia membaca, ada seorang siswi yang baru saja masuk kelas memanggilnya. Konsentrasinya kembali terpecah.

"Shisui-kun,"

"Hm?" Shisui tak menoleh ke arah siswi yang memanggil. Ia tetap mencoba fokus dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Itachi mencarimu. Katanya ada latihan band,"

"Di jam pelajaran seperti ini?" Shisui menyingkirkan bukunya dan melihat ke arah siswi tersebut.

"Kau temui saja sendiri. Dia sedang ada di depan kelas," ucap siswi tersebut kemudian meninggalkan bangku Shisui.

Shisui menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke kolong meja. Ia beranjak berdiri dan keluar kelas. Berharap siswi tadi tidak bohong dengan apa yang disampaikannya. Benar, Itachi ada di depan ruang kelasnya.

"Benar ada latihan?" tanya Shisui.

"Ya. Aku mendapat info dari Izuna yang baru saja dikabari oleh Madara-sensei, katanya beliau hanya mendapat tugas dinas saat sebelum jam istirahat tadi. Sekarang beliau sudah ada di ruang musik," jelas Itachi.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke sana,"

The Uchihas adalah sebuah band sekolah ini dari angkatan Shisui. Nama 'The Uchihas' sendiri adalah sebuah kebetulan masing-masing anggota band yang ternyata dari sebuah klan elit di Konoha—klan Uchiha. Di angkatan sebelumnya, memang ada band selain The Uchihas, namun kini dibubarkan karena mereka sedang fokus dengan ujian kelulusan. Sebagai gantinya diadakan sebuah band baru. Setelah melalui beberapa tahap seleksi, secara tidak sengaja yang terpilih adalah pemuda-pemuda dari klan Uchiha. Itachi sebagai vokalis, Shisui sebagai gitaris, Izuna sebagai pianis, dan Obito sebagai drummer. Mereka juga sering tampil di acara luar sekolah, seperti di kafe,saat ada festival, atau acara lainnya (mungkin kecuali acara pernikahan).

Semenjak dibentuknya band The Uchihas, sekolah ini memiliki peningkatan prestasi di bidang seni musik dan semakin dikenal oleh masyarakat Konoha. Bahkan penggemar mereka dari luar sekolah pun juga banyak. Khususnya remaja putri yang gandrung akan ketampanan dan kekerenan mereka. Jadwal tampil di luar sekolah sering mereka dapatkan seminggu sekali, dan momen itulah yang paling ditunggu oleh penggemar mereka dari luar sekolah hanya untuk bisa melihat mereka secara langsung (memangnya mereka sudah pernah tampil di televisi?).

Itachi dan Shisui melangkah memasuki ruang latihan band. Di sana rupanya sudah ada Izuna dan Obito, serta seorang laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 25 tahunan yang menjadi pelatih mereka, Madara. Di ruangan inilah Shisui menyalurkan hobi dan bakatnya bermain gitar.

"Gomen, aku paling terakhir diberitahu," kata Shisui setelah menutup kembali pinturuangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian semua hadir di sini," ucap Madara setelah melihat murid didikan bandnya sudah lengkap.

"Ada apa anda mengumpulkan kami ke sini?" tanya Izuna kepada Madara.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan satu pengumuman untuk kalian,"

"Pengumuman apa?"

"Perlombaan final band sekolah di Teater Konoha satu bulan lagi. Kalian sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah ini harus memberikan penampilan terbaik di perlombaan nanti. Kuharap kalian menjaga kondisi kalian sampai kalian selesai tampil nanti,"

"Lalu, kapan kita mulai latihan?" tanya Obito.

"Sebenarnya satu bulan ini aku juga ditugaskan untuk mengawasi ujian di sekolah lain. Jadi jadwal latihan kalian sendiri yang mengatur. Usahakan 3 kali dalam seminggu dan jangan latihan di saat jam pembelajaran berlangsung. Jika ada waktu, aku usahakan bisa mengawasi kalian," jelas Madara.

"Lagu apa yang digunakan nanti?" tanya Shisui.

"Lagu yang kusarankan pada saat latihan terakhir kemarin,"

"Bolehkah kami mencobanya sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

"Apakah kalian sedang tidak ada jam pembelajaran?" tanya Madara balik.

"Kami sudah izin untuk latihan," jawab Izuna.

"Terserah kalian, tapi jangan melebihi jam pembelajaran tersebut. Aku ada pekerjaan lain yang harus segera kuselesaikan," kata Madara kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dan The Uchihas. Saat Madara hendak berbelok ke lain lorong, tiba-tiba ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang guru lain. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. Selama 5 tahun ia mengajar di sini, ia tidakpernah bertemu dengan guru wanita seperti yang baru ditemuinya ini.

"Sumimasen!" kata guru perempuan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Madara singkat. "Aku tidak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya. Apakah anda pengajar baru?" tanyanya yang lebih mementingkan rasa penasarannya kepada guru cantik tersebut.

"Ya. Aku Aiko, baru saja dipindah ke sini kemarin. Aku menjadi guru Fisika," kata perempuan berambut panjang tersebut sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Anda terlihat masih muda sekali. Sudah berapa tahun anda mengajar?" tanya Madara lagi. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan penampilan guru baru ini.

"Umurku 23 tahun. Baru 3 tahun terakhir ini mengajar, tapi aku belum menjadi pengajar tetap. Mungkin di sekolah ini aku akan menjadi pengajar tetap," jelas Aiko. "Oh ya, aku Madara. Aku sudah mengajar di sekolah ini 5 tahun," Madara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Madara-san," Aiko membalas uluran tangan Madara.

"Karena anda masih baru di sini, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, aku sedang mencari letak kelas 11-3," ucap Aiko setelah melihat map berkasnya yang berisikan jadwal mengajar dan materiyang akan diajarkan.

"Mari kutunjukkan jalannya," ucap Madara dengan senang hati. Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya ia berniat untuk berjalan-jalan dan berbincang-bincang dengan Aiko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC..**

 **YAAAYYYY! GIMANA? GAJE YA? :'3 ah, biasalah .-. author junior yang baru ngepost fanfic :** **Usahakan reviewnya jangan lupa minna~~**


End file.
